Height
by Leila Zen
Summary: Apa perlu ia menelan bulat-bulat tiang listrik yang ada dijalan-jalan sana supaya tinggi badannya bertambah? "...Jadi pendek itu merepotkan! Aku juga ingin jadi tinggi!" Inilah kisah Boboiboy yang ingin menambah tinggi badannya karena selalu diejek si mata empat itu. Dedicated for #MBFFB2016 [Family - Masa Pertumbuhan] FangBoy, DLDR, RnR.
**Height**

.

 **Disclaimer** : BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta Studio dkk. Cerita ini punya saya, tapi sampai sekarang saya gak ada yang punya. :') /Plakk

 **WARNING** : AU, OOC, typo, No alien, no power, dan masih banyak lagi kekurngan yang harus dimaklumi oleh para readers sekalian.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Dedicated for #MBFFB2016 [Family - Masa Pertumbuhan]**

 **Enjoy my fic guys! ;3**

.

.

.

.

Siang hari di perpustakaan SMP Pulau Rintis, Boboiboy sedang mencari sebuah buku. Besok ada ulangan matematika, ia harus mencari buku untuk persiapan supaya bisa mengerjakan soal-soal konyol dan tak logis yang diberikan sang guru kebenaran nantinya.

Ia sudah menelusuri ke setiap rak yang penuh dengan buku matematika dari berbagai jenis penerbit. Tapi sepertinya, ia masih belum mendapatkan buku yang akan ia pinjam untuk bahan belajar. Ia baru menelusuri rak tengah dan rak bawah, ia belum memeriksa rak atas.

Tangan Boboiboy berusaha meraih salah satu buku yang ada di rak atas, tapi karena badannya tak cukup tinggi, ia tak bisa meraih buku yang ingin ia ambil. Ia sudah berjinjit bahkan sampai melompat-lompat untuk meraih buku itu. Hasilnya nihil.

Boboiboy menghela kesal, ia kembali melompat-lompat untuk mengambil buku itu. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat tangan seseorang mengambil buku yang hendak ia ambil. Ia menoleh kesamping melihat tangan siapa itu.

"Eh? Fang?"

"Oh. Ni-hao, Boboiboy!" ternyata teman sekelas sekaligus rivalnya, Fang. "Kamu mau mengambil buku ini juga?"

"Iya, bisa tolong kau ambilkan?"

Melihat Boboiboy yang sedari tadi kesulitan, sepertinya Fang bersedia mengambilkan buku itu. Karena badannya cukup tinggi, jadi pemuda cina itu tak sulit mengambil bukunya.

"Terima kasih, Fa.." ucapan Boboiboy terpotong karena saat hendak mengambil buku dari tangan Fang, si anak berkacamata itu malah mengangkat bukunya tinggi-tinggi, membuat Boboiboy kesulitan mengambilnya karena Fang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

"Ish! Fang, cepat berikan!"

"Nih." Dengan watadosnya, Fang meletakkan buku ditangannya ke puncak rak yang paling atas.

"Kenapa disimpan disitu?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Gak nyampe ya?"

Ah, jangan lagi. Boboiboy pasti akan dibuat sangat geram jika seseorang berani-berani membahas soal tinggi badan. Merasa kalau dirinya ini paling pendek diantara anak laki-laki lain dikelasnya.

"Hei, Boboiboy." Fang mendekat ke telinga Boboiboy, hendak berbisik. "Tumbuh tuh ke atas! Bukan ke bawah!"

Segera saja Boboiboy mengeluarkan tinju ke wajah Fang. Tapi beruntung pemuda cina itu bisa menahannya, dan segera meninggalkan rival bertopinya itu sambil menertawakannya dengan puas.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Hei! Fang! Kembali! Huuh!"

Karena geram dengan kelakuan Fang, akhirnya Boboiboy menggoyang-goyangkan rak buku dihadapannya, berharap buku yang ada diatas rak itu jatuh, sehingga ia bisa mengambilnya. Buku itu memang jatuh, tapi buku-buku yang lain juga ikut jatuh menimpa Boboiboy. Alhasil, buku-buku dirak dihadapan Boboiboy berserakan dimana-mana.

"Whoaa!"

BRUKK BRUKK BRUKK

"Hei! Kamu lagi ngapain?" mendengar keributan yang dilakukan Boboiboy, seorang penjaga perpustakaan datang menghampirinya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"E-Eh?! A-Anu.. Sa..Saya... Lagi ngambil buku pak! Saya gak bisa ngambil buku yang diatas tadi itu pak! Tangan saya gak nyampe!"

"Tapi kenapa rak-nya digoyang-goyang gitu? Kamu kira itu pohon buah apa?! Kalau kamu ga nyampe mau ngambil bukunya, ambil kursi! Kamu naik ke kursi!"

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Boboiboy langsung memburu meja belajar dikamarnya. Tok aba mengizinkannya libur untuk membantu di kedai hari ini, supaya dia bisa belajar untuk ulangan besok. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, anak itu tidak terlalu berkonsentrasi belajar. Ia masih kepikiran dengan kejadian di perpustakaan tadi.

Bukan, bukan soal Fang yang mengejeknya pendek, dan bukan juga soal bapak perpustakaan yang mengomeli dirinya. Tapi soal kenyataan kalau dirinya memiliki tinggi badan yang kurang. Menyebalkan sekali bukan kalau kita harus mengambil barang yang tempatnya lebih tinggi dari kita? Atau kalau harus berjalan beriringan dengan orang yang jauh lebih tinggi dari kita.

Boboiboy mulai berpikir, apakah dirinya ini mengalami kelainan dalam masa pertumbuhannya? Kenapa dia ini tidak punya badan yang terbilang tinggi?

Apa perlu ia menelan bulat-bulat tiang listrik yang ada dijalan-jalan sana supaya tinggi badannya bertambah? Ia bahkan rela kalau badannya harus ditarik ke dua arah berlawanan, siapa tahu badannya bisa tinggi. Atau harus melakukan latihan fisik dengan keras sampai kepalanya botak—seperti salah satu karakter anime yang gemar memakai jaket 'Oppai' pun, ia akan melakukannya jika dengan itu tinggi badannya bisa bertambah.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia pun langsung mengambil ponsel-nya, dan membuka aplikasi browser. Ia segera bertanya pada Google dengan cara memasukkan kata kunci 'cara menambah tinggi badan'. Ia akan segera mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang.

Tanpa waktu lama, Google langsung menampilkan berbagai macam situs yang menyajikan cara-cara menambah tinggi badan. Boboiboy langsung menemukan jawaban dari permasalahannya saat memilih salah satu situs itu.

.

 _Simaklah beberapa cara berikut ini. Tinggi badan anda akan bertambah dalam waktu yang relatif cepat dan juga alami._

 _1\. Bersepeda secara rutin, tulang kaki anda akan meregang saat anda mengayuh sepeda._

 _2\. Menendang, gerakan mudah ini akan menambah ginggi badan anda. Bisa dilakukan dengan bermain sepak bola._

 _3\. Berayun, ini juga sangat berpotensi untuk menambah tinggi badan anda. Anda bisa berayun di pohon, atau di kusen pintu rumah anda._

 _4\. Lompat tali, lakukan setiap pagi secara rutin._

 _5\. Mengkonsumsi makanan atau minuman yang mengandung kalsium dan vitamin D. Atau bisa juga mengkonsumsi suplemen penambah tinggi badan bila perlu._

.

Itulah yang dikatakan situs itu. Ternyata caranya sangat mudah dan sederhana, Boboiboy langsung bersemangat. Ia berambisi untuk melakukan tips-tips yang baru saja ia temukan. Dengan begini, tak lama lagi ia akan punya badan yang tinggi!

Setelah membaca tips yang ia temukan di internet, setiap pagi-pagi sekali ia tak pernah lupa untuk berolahraga lari pagi dan melakukan lompat tali dengan skipping miliknya. Setiap pergi ke sekolah pun ia selalu menggunakan sepeda.

Sepulang sekolah pun ia langsung pergi ke supermarket dan membeli susu penambah tinggi badan. Tak peduli mau membeli susu yang hanya bisa menambah tinggi badan saja, ataupun susu yang bisa menambah tinggi dan banyak akal, yang jelas Boboiboy membelinya.

Tak hanya itu, sekarang Boboiboy punya hobi baru. Yaitu berayun di atas pohon. Hobinya sama seperti salah satu presenter acara TV anak-anak yang mengenalkan berbagai jenis binatang, yang biasa tayang di siang hari.

Hobi barunya itu pun ia lakukan sore ini. Ia sedang berada di taman bermain. Ia berada didekat salah satu pohon disana. Ia pun melompat, dan tangannya mencengkram kuat-kuat ke dahan pohon. Ia mulai mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya, dan mengayunkan badannya ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Oi! Boboiboy! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Fang yang baru saja datang.

"Errggh... Kau tidak lihat apa?... Hnggghh Padahal punya mata empat...!" jawab Boboiboy yang sepertinya mulai kesulitan mempertahankan dirinya di atas pohon.

"Coba deh kamu teriak 'U-U-A-A!' Kamu pasti makin mirip kayak monyet! Hahahaha!"

Boboiboy menggeram, memangnya si mata empat itu tidak punya kerjaan lain apa, selain menghina dirinya.

"Errgh..! Pergi kau!"

Boboiboy mengayunkan badannya sekuat tenaga kearah Fang, berusaha menendang rivalnya yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi sial, Fang berhasil menghindar. Sialnya lagi, tiba-tiba tangan Boboiboy terlepas dari dahan pohon.

"Whoa!"

BRUKKK

Otomatis Boboiboy terjatuh, dan pantatnya yang malang harus mendarat kasar ke tanah.

"Boboiboy!"

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau membuatku kaget tahu. Kalau kau sampai cedera bagaimana?"

"..Huh! Apa pedulimu? Kalau aku jatuh sampai cedera pun, kamu gak akan menolongku. Di tolong sih, tapi paling nanti aku akan dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan cara diseret!"

"Aah! Kau ini! Tahu saja apa yang akan aku lakukan! Hahaha!"

Boboiboy dan Fang terduduk di kursi disamping taman bermain. Mereka memandangi anak-anak yang begitu ceria bersenang-senang di taman ini. Sambil memandangi matahari yang menjelang terbenam, dan ditemani semilir angin sore.

"Sebegitu inginnya kamu jadi tinggi? Apa ini gara-gara kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu?" tanya Fang.

"...Jadi pendek itu merepotkan! Aku juga ingin jadi tinggi!"

"...Tapi.. Kau tahu.. Aku malah lebih suka dengan dirimu yang pend... Maksudku, dengan tinggi badanmu yang sekarang."

"...?" Boboiboy menatap kearah Fang. Apa barusan telinganya salah mendengar, atau Fang memang baru saja memberikan pujian pada dirinya?

".. Jangan salah paham, bukannya aku tidak ingin kalah tinggi darimu. Tapi aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang memiliki tinggi seperti ini. Kalau aku bersamamu, aku merasa seperti sedang bersama adik. Aku merasa seperti memiliki seorang adik! Tapi intinya, aku memang suka dengan dirimu apa adanya saat ini."

Boboiboy tersenyum, mungkin tersipu malu dengan pujian Fang. "...Yah, terima kasih.."

Fang pun beranjak dari kursi. "Nah, sebagai seorang kakakmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa?! Sejak kapan kau menjadi kakakku?!"

"Sudah jangan banyak komentar. Ayo."

Lalu, Fang dan Boboiboy berjalan pulang bersama. Boboiboy tertunduk masih memikirkan kata-kata Fang beberapa saat yang lalu. Sumpah! Tak biasanya Fang mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Biasanya ia akan melontarkan kata-kata yang merendahkan Boboiboy, dan berhasil membuat Boboiboy memukul dirinya dan memaki dirinya.

Memang terkadang Boboiboy merasa seperti memiliki ikatan keluarga dengan Fang. Meskipun menyebalkan, Fang terkadang begitu perhatian. Layaknya seorang kakak, dia terkadang selalu mengerjai kita bahkan membuat kita menangis. Tapi seorang kakak akan sangat menyayangi adiknya dengan memberikan perhatian yang lebih.

"Hei, Boboiboy."

"Hm?"

"Kamu pendek itu gara-gara kamu sendiri! Makanya, sebelum kamu lahir, waktu Tuhan lagi bagi-bagi badan tinggi, kamu jangan kemana-mana!"

Seketika kepala Fang terkena bogem mentah. Terkadang untuk beberapa alasan semacam ini, Boboiboy menyesal telah menganggapnya sebagai kakak.

.

.

 **-End-**

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaa!

Aku bawakan FangBoy lagi nih! Meskipun mereka dalam Family-Relation, tapi masih berbau Shounen-Ai, iya gak sih? -w-

Fic ini aku ikutkan ke Event #MBFFB2016 dengan Subtema 'Family' dan Prompt 'Masa Pertumbuhan'. Besar harapan author kalau setiap konten yang ada di fic ini tidak melanggar rules dari event-nya. o_O Suer! Ini pertama kalinya aku ikut event ini, aku takut banget! Mana di publishnya pas waktu yang mepet banget lagi! o_O /lah?

Makasih buat para readers yang sudah baca fic ini. Dan halo, panitia event #MBFFB2016! Silahkan tuliskan review kalian. Mudah-mudahan fic ini diterima sebagai entri. :3

Sampai jumpa di karya lain! :D

Dadaaaah! :D

.

.

.

 **Review Please :3**


End file.
